This invention relates to the field of personal grooming products and methods, and more particularly to apparatuses for and methods of styling a person's hair.
Many people desire to style their hair in a manner that enhances the hair's curliness and attractiveness. Of course, hair styling methods that are simple and quick are preferred.
This invention provides a method of styling a person's hair using an absorbent glove to manipulate the wet hair while applying drying hot air. This method results in styled hair that possesses attractive and natural looking curls. The method is relatively simple and quick.